Chaos Shrine (Final Fantasy)
The Chaos Shrine, also known as the Temple of Fiends in the NES and Temple of Chaos in the PlayStation port, is a location in the original Final Fantasy, and is in ruins at the time the game takes place. It is located at the center of the archipelago in which Final Fantasy takes place. The shrine also features a Dark Crystal in Garland's chamber. Story The Warriors of Light head towards the Chaos Shrine so as to find Garland, who holds Princess Sarah hostage. After all four elemental crystals are lit, the Warriors of Light learn they must travel to the past at the Chaos Shrine. The crystals empower the Dark Crystal within the shrine and open a time warp, with which the warriors travel 2000 years back to a point in time when the temple is intact. After traversing it and defeating the Four Fiends for a second time, they locate Garland and defeat the Dark Lord Chaos, ending the time loop. Treasure Present time 2000 years past Enemy Formations Outside the Chaos Shrine *Goblin *Goblin Guard *Wolf *Crazy Horse *Skeleton *Black Widow *Gigas Worm Present time *Goblin Guard X3 *Goblin Guard X3, Imp X2, Wolf *Wolf X5 *Wolf X4, GrWolf *Wolf X6, GrWolf *Werewolf (Final Fantasy) *Tarantula (Final Fantasy) *Scorpion (Final Fantasy) *Skeleton X4 *Ghoul *Gigas Worm (Final Fantasy) *Zombie X2 *Zombie X3 *Zombie X4 *Garland (boss) 2000 years past Music "Chaos' Shrine" is the background music of this area, while "Underwater Temple" is the background music of the Chaos Shrine of the Past. These tracks have been named incorrectly in the Original Soundtrack, as "Chaos' Shrine" also plays at the Sunken Shrine. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Shrine of Chaos' was mentioned as one of the wonders in Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :When the world was young, the primal deities sealed Jaed the Netherlord deep beneath the earth. Its decrepit chambers tainted by a foul and unholy air, the Shrine of Chaos is said to mark the site of his prison. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Old Chaos Shrine' is the representative arena of Final Fantasy in Dissidia. It is here that Tidus begins his storyline,Terra loses control of her power and attacks Onion Knight, and Bartz spies on several villains. Squall and Zidane confront Ultimecia and Kuja here as well, and the Warrior of Light fights Garland at the end of his storyline. At the end of Shade Impulse, the heroes gather here to access Chaos' realm. An interesting note is that until the Warrior of Light faces Garland, all storyline sequences that take place at the Chaos Shrine happen on the roof or in the side passages, and not actually inside the shrine itself. The Chaos Shrine is a straightforward arena with a large central room lined with pillars. Portraits of the Four Fiends can be seen in the corners of the room. In addition to fighting in the shrine itself, players can also fight on the roof, and a portal to Chaos' realm can be seen in the sky. The roof of the shrine is also destructible, eliminating the distinction between the two areas of the temple. The shrine's alternate form causes players to continually lose Brave over time. The amount of Brave drained is then added to the Brave pool. Gallery Fiendtemple.PNG|Temple of Fiends (NES). Fiendtempleoverworld.PNG|Temple of Fiends on the World Map (NES). TempleofFiends.PNG|The Temple of Fiends' Battle Background (NES). File:Chaos Shrine World Map PS.png|Chaos Shrine on the World Map (PS) File:Chaos Shrine PS.png|Chaos Shrine (PS) File:Chaos Shrine Past PS.png|Chaos Shrine (Past) (PS) FFI_Chaos_Shrine_GBA.png|The Chaos Shrine (GBA). FFI_Chaos_Shrine_WM_GBA.png|Chaos Shrine on the World Map (GBA). Trivia *The Chaos Shrine is one of the few locations in the game to be renamed in the English as well as the Japanese versions. It was originally known as "Kaosu no Shinden" (Temple of Chaos, or Chaos's Temple), whereas the remakes simplify the name to "Kaosushinden" (the Chaos Temple). es:Templo del Caos Category:Final Fantasy Locations Fiends